


Warmth Within The Cold // A Greenwind FF

by Kai2248



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai2248/pseuds/Kai2248
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Lloyd revealed himself to be the Green Ninja and he's only been receiving recognition, respect and admiration from everyone in Ninjago ever since. Everyone except Morro, that is. Morro had never cared for Lloyd Garmadon but he had always despised the Green Ninja and when he found out who he really was and how everyone praised him, it was no surprise that he was fucking pissed. Little did he know, he'd have to put his hatred aside for the sake of surviving...





	1. Prologue

His palms glid across the cold, smooth metal beneath his hands. Taking one deep breath, his eyes scanned the work happening behind the bulletproof glass. Faint voices could be heard outside the room through the thick metal door. The boy shivered in anticipation and ran his pale hand through his pitch black hair, impatience shining in his dull eyes.' Just a few more days...' he thought to himself as he let go of the railing in front of the window and strode back to his desk.

 

The boy sat down and neatly folded his hands in front of his face as he stared at the desktop of the computer in front of him. He impatiently tapped his foot on the metal floor, the sounds of it echoing through the almost empty room. Waiting...he hated waiting. He'd waited all his life and everything that came after it only disappointed. But this time it was going to be different. This time he was going to be victorious and finally let everyone know that the world wasn't fair; nothing ever was. Just like his fate had taught him in the cruelest ways possible.

 

The boy tensed at the thought of his fate. Fate...or how that old man liked to call it, destiny. He smirked. That old man was going to see just how he managed to cheat his destiny, to get back up no matter what all in the name of revenge. Oh, his revenge was something he had been looking forward to for years now. Ever since he was left to rot by that old man that had pretended to care about him only to disappear when he was needed the most.

 

The small bing of a notification made him snap back into reality. Quickly yet precisely he reached for the mouse and clicked on the message that just got sent. His monotone eyes scanned the words quickly before a dangerous glint appeared in them and a malicious smile etched it's way onto his lips.

 

Everything was set up.

 

All he needed to do was to pull the trigger.


	2. Chapter 1

If there was one way to describe Morro's life it would've been with only one word: cold. It had always been there, etching into every little crevice of his body, never giving him a chance to warm up even if it was summer. Perhaps it was because of his elemental powers or perhaps it was because he grew up on the streets and had never known what warmth felt like. Even this morning when he woke up wrapped in two blankets with the sun shining through the blinds he couldn't help but shiver at the lack of warmth. Suddenly, someone knocked on his door firmly and with quite the force. ''Get your ass up, Morro!'' Someone shouted, the voice being slightly muffled by the door. ''NO!'' Morro yelled back and pulled one of the blankets over his face. ''Five more minutes, Wrayth!'' ''You said the same thing fifteen minutes ago!'' ''Then I obviously don't want to get up!'' ''Jesus Christ, I'm not your mom! Just don't blame me when you're late for school!'' He heard Wrayth stomping away in annoyance before getting up and abandoning the blankets with a groan. Morro quickly put on his casual clothing which consisted of a black t-shirt with a dark green one that was slightly ripped on top as well as black jeans. He quickly attached his wallet to one of those chains you could attach to your jeans so whatever was attached to it wouldn't get lost and shoved it into his back pocket before leaving his dark room. He was greeted with a way too bright hallway that lead to an open kitchen as well as the dining and living room. Everything was pretty small but that's about as much as you get when you live in Ninjago City. Morro could already hear that annoying new show Wrayth liked to watch and regretted ever getting up. He walked into the dining room where Wrayth was already sitting, an edition of his favourite goth magazin in hand, sipping on a coffee and glancing at the tiny tv standing on the kitchen counter then and again. Wrayth and Morro had very little in common but they both shared an affinity towards chains. No, not the kind of chains you'd use to lock someone up with, although Morro wouldn't mind doing that with someone once he actually found a date (wink, wink). No, chains as in jewelry. A special kind of jewelry only they seemed to like, everyone else was rather creeped out when they saw Wrayth with multiple chains as necklace, bracelets and even piercings and although Morro wore way fewer chains than him, he'd still get weird looks at his high school then and again. Morro grabbed a random cereal box off one of the shelves and poured the cheap breakfast into a bowl before grabbing a spoon and seating himself next to his roommate. ''Next time you get stoned, at least have the decency to clean up the ash from your fucking joint afterwards.'' Wrayth said in a bored yet annoyed tone as he turned the page of his magazine. Morro quietly hummed, acknowledging what he had said but not confirming he would do anything. ''Also, don't burn the pillows ever again or I will burn my initials into your back when you're sleeping.'' ''I didn't burn the pillows, they were barely charred.'' The Ravenette said as he shoved another spoonful of the dry cereal into his mouth. ''They were burned.'' Wrayth bluntly stated and took another sip from his coffee. ''...Breaking News! Garmadon's volcano seems to be getting more active lately! Scientist are still debating whether it is due to a possible erruption or whether there's more to it than meets the eye! What do you think, Ben?'' The annyoing voice of the news reporter said and then the screen zoomed in on the guy next to her, a digital sign popping up on the bottom that read 'Ben Shepherd'. ''Well, that sure is an interesting story! If you ask me, Garmadon's up to something! Let's just hope his son keeps a close eye on him!'' They both laughed and the picture on the left switched to a picture of Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja. Morro could feel the anger bubbling inside him as he gripped his fork tighter and quickly shoved another portion of dry cereal into his mouth. ''Can't you just leave that shit turned off for one day?'' Morro asked in annoyance as he chewed. ''You are the one living in my flat, meaning I make the rules. You can be glad I even let you and your friends get stoned at my place, not to mention I still haven't kicked you out yet although you turned eighteen three months ago.'' Morro sighed and groaned internally as he was forced to continue listening to this garbage news show with way too flashy colours and forced slang language. ''...why don't we ask Garmadon ourselves? Our reporters are live on site, let's tune in with them, shall we?'' The woman said and the screen switched to the city centre of Ninjago where Garmadon was about to get into a vehicle of his. Vehicle because that thig couldn't be called a car, it was rather one of his flying machines leftover from when he was still trying to conquer Ninjago. ''Garmadon, Garmadon!'' The reporter yelled after him and the former warlord turned around. ''What is this.'' He growled in alow voice and got so close to the camera you could only see half of his face. ''Is this thing on?'' He tapped what Morro assumed was the microphone and then bumped his head into the camera. ''Is this live?'' He continued asking but the screen quickly changed from the Garmadon's face back to the studio. The news reporters both had a fake smile plastered onto their faces. ''Well, that certainly was interesting!'' The man said and there was a big explosion with the word 'interesting' written in the middle of it as well as an overly dramatic background voice saying ''interesting''. ''Let's move on to our next story! There's been a break in at the museum and apparently an ancient relict has been stolen...'' Morro tuned out after that since he'd finished his bonedry breakfast and also had to get to school eventually. He only washed his bowl with water before putting it back into the shelf, one of the reasons he only ate the cereal instead of combining it with milk was that it was quicker to wash without milk sticking to it. ''You do know that it's 7:52 already, right?'' Wrayth said, flicking through the pages of his magazines since he'd run out of coffee to drink. 'School starts in eight minutes and I need ten to get to school...' Morro thought to himself as he quickly grabbed his biker helmet off the kitchen table. ''Whatever, I'll just speed on my way to school.'' He quickly said before returning to his cramped room again to grab his biker jacket as well as his backpack and keys. Morro didn't bother to say goodbye to Wrayth since he already knew where he was going and that he was leaving so there wasn't really a need for it. The ravenette quickly got his motorcycle out of the tiny storage room. He kept it there because it was the only place where he could guarantee that it wouldn't be stolen and it wouldn't cost him any money. Well, not yet at least. You never know when Wrayth might start asking for rent from him. Besides, a motorcycle was pretty much the only option if you wanted to travel across Ninjago City with something that was faster than a bycicle and not public transport. A car would've been way to expensive, considering Morro was still in High School and Wrayth was a rather poor college student. Morro quickly shut the door behind him and immediatly left the building. Since they lived on the very first floor this didn't take long and he was quick to be on the street and start driving.

 

Morro arrived at Ninjago High about five minutes later and had only crossed red about three times as well as gotten honked at the entire time since he was clearly speeding as well as ignoring every single driving rule there was. Well, it's not like Morro knew what those rules were anyway; he never got a drivers license but since the police had bigger things to worry about than an illegal driver like him, he figured he'd be fine. Just after he had parked his motorcycle, he heard another motorcycle behind him and turned around, only to be met with a smiling Nya showing off by driving on one wheel. She came to a halt next to him. ''Sup, bro. Late again?'' ''Wouldn't really call it late since I broke every single rule to driving there is to be this early.'' Nya chuckled. ''I feel 'ya. I'm late too but I can garantuee I followed proper etiquette in traffic. Anyway, check out my new paint job!I did it myself!'' She exclaimed excitedly and pointed down. Her new paint job looked great, indeed. It was the water ninja in full attire, a wave behind her as well as multiple water drops surrounding her body. ''Another one? I thought you did one a few weeks ago.'' ''Yeah, but since everyone knows who we are now, I figured this one would be more fitting, 'ya know?'' Morro nodded to himelf. He was friends with Nya since they both liked motorcycles as well as leather jackets. Contrary to Nya though, Morro actually wore a helmet since although he didn't care about driving rules, he figured a helmet might be good protection in case his dangerous driving style lead to an incident. It had never happened, though, so maybe he should've spent the fifty bucks on something more useful. Morro and Nya often talked before and after class and Morro found it quite pleasant, as long as she didn't try and convince him to hang out with the rest of her squad. God, he could never imagine doing something as awkward and triggering as that. Ever since it was revealed that Lloyd was the Green Ninja, Morro felt like he could vomit on sight if he even caught a glimpse of the boy. ''Well, I gotta get to class. See 'ya around!'' Nya said and waved before driving into the shool complex on one wheel. Now, Morro liked his bike and he liked driving it, but he would never dare bringing it into the school. For one, it would cause the teachers to hate him even more than they already did and second, he would never risk his motorcycle in the busy hallways. Most students were already inside since classes were going to start soon but there were still a few people outside, including one of his closest friends; Bansha. Morro quickly walked towards her and greeted her with a nod, hands shoved in the jacket of his biker jacket. ''Sup, Morro. You're early.'' ''Yeah, but that doesn't mean I plan on going to class once that damned bell rings.'' As if on cue, the bell rang and the remaining students except Morro and Bansha all walked into the school complex. ''Where's Soul?'' The ravenette asked, absentmindedly playing with the small chain that acted as a necklace. ''Probably in class. You know how he is.'' Morro nodded. Contrary to the other two, Soul actually payed attention in class and was always on time. Soul was actually his nickname that Bansha and Morro had originally used to tease him because he liked Soul music so much but now it had kinda become what everyone in the school called him (except the teachers, of course). ''Anyway, you got time after class today?'' ''Nah, sorry. I'd love to but my mom wants me to pick up Ghoul.'' ''It's alright, guess I'll just do something on my own then.'' Ghould was Bansha's little brother, nicknamed Ghoul because he was a real sucker for halloween as well as a fucking demon, if Morro had ever seen one. He was still in Kindergarten yet he had trouble forming coherent sentences. Bansha's mother always said it was something he shouldn't be ashamed of and everybody should accept but that didn't stop Morro, Bansha and Soul from teasing him about it, often making the little boy cry in the proccess. All of them could care less, honestly. Considering they were feared by pretty much everyone in this school (maybe except Nya) because they all thought they were part of an infamous biker gang called Sons of Garmadon. And for the record, no they were not. They just liked to make fun of people and wear edgy clothing. Besides, if Morro actually was in that gang, Wrayth would throw him out as soon as he found out. Apparently, his rommate did some business with them when he was in High School and wasn't too keen on being associated with them ever again, especially since that could cost him his scolarship for college. The close trio had even earned a title amongst the students, if you can call it that. Everyone called them either The Ghosts or the braver ones (mainly Chen) called them The Emos. To be fair, it was pretty fitting since they were all pale as hell, dressed in dark clothing and were thick as thieves. Morro was seen as the ''leader'', mainly because he stood out from the rest with his chain accessories and the green streak in his hair that everybody thought he dyed (although he didn't). And there was also the fact that Morro had to repeat a grade which was why after this year, he'd be all alone since Bansha and Soul will have graduated by then. ''I think I'm just gonna get to class. At least I'll be able to catch up on sleep.'' Morro said and brushed his hand through his hair before adjusting his backpack that was losely draped over his left shoulder. ''Sure, see you during lunch.'' Bansha nodded and started walking into the different direction, probably since her next lesson was something like P.E. in the gym. Morro, on the other hand, entered the school building and was immediatly met with empty corridors. He could either go to his locker and get his books, or go to class immediatly and not pay any attention. He went with the second option, of course. Why would he actually focus on what was happening in class? As long as he borrowed someone else's notes and learned enough for tests, he was pretty much safe. Morro walked along the corridor and opened the door to his class without even knocking. He walked in and quickly shut the door behind him, ignoring the stares of the students and the teacher. ''Mr. Garmadon, you're ten minutes late.'' ''Yeah, yeah. I know.'' He said boredly. 'And stop calling me Mr. Garmadon, bitch.' Morro added in his thoughts. Yes, Morro's last name was Garmadon since he had once been adopted by Wu Garmadon and although he despised the name, he didn't try to change it. Because that would mean stacks of paperwork and Morro really didn't have the nerve for filling out thirtythree pages of boredom just for the sake of changing his last name. Of course, him being called Morro Garmadon had lead to more than just a few rumors and Nya had asked him about it multiple times but he always avoided answering. He was pretty sure Nya had only asked him because that little Greenie was curious and liked to stick his nose into things that weren't his business. Morro sat down in his usual seat and plopped his backpack down next to him before staring out the window, not even botherin to put anything on his table. The teacher sighed before raising the chalk once more and continuing to talk something about out-migration or whatever it was. The students around him threw glares at him and whispere with each other before slowly quieting down and taking notes again. Morro decided to just ignore them and get it over with before he might accidentally start murdering people.

 

''Someone got a knife? I wanna kill myself.'' Bansha said as she plopped down in one of the plastic chairs of the cafeteria. ''Right back at ya, sis.'' Morro said and pointed one of his stolen fries at her. ''You really gotta start either bringing your own lunch with you or take money with you. I'm fed up with you always eating from my lunch tray.'' Soul said in annyonce and poked Morro's hand with his fork just as he was about to steal another fry. ''I see, you're fed up. What a nice pun you did there.'' ''It wasn't intentional.'' He growled. ''Calm your tits, dude.'' Morro simply replied and quickly stole another fry before Soul even had a chance to poke him again. Bansha got her lunch out of her backpack and started unpacking it. It looked a thousand times more edible than whatever Sould had on his tray but Morro knew for a fact that if he tried to steal her food, she'd blow up his eardrums. Like damn, that woman could shout really loud, there have been many people who underestimated her power and ended up with some kind of damaged ears. Yet another reason why 'The Ghosts' were so feared at Ninjago High. A high pitched squeal made all of them look up in surprise. 'Of fucking course...' Morro thought to himself as he growled lowly in his throat. There was the oh so great Green Ninja, a.k.a. Lloyd Garmadon, surrounded by fangirls who were all swooning over him. The squeal had come from one of the girls who had just received an autograph. Lloyd smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head which made all of the girls go ''awwww'' and giggle afterwards. But Morro wasn't only bothered by the fact that there were a bunch of girls going crazy over him, oh no, there was so much more. Every single person in the cafeteria was looking at Lloyd with a smile on their faces. Morro could hear words like ''awesome'', ''unbelievable'' and ''Hero of Ninjago'' being tossed around the room and he clenched his hands into fists. Unfortunately for him, he'd been clutching his plastic and open water bottle in one of them and of course the pressure made the water shoot out of the bottle like the eruption of a volcano. ''Morro?'' Bansha asked with a raised eyebrow but as soon as she followed his gaze, she said ''oooh''. With furrowed eyebrows, the ravenette raised the bottle and took a quick gulp before putting the lid back on and slamming it down onto the table. ''Is this just gonna continue forever, seriously? It's been, like, a month! Can't people just get their shit together and realize he's not that great?!'' He tapped his foot on the floor in annoyance. ''Can't you just get your shit together and ignore it?'' Sould asked and rolled his eyes. Morro sent him a dirty glare. Bansha and Soul both knew about Morro's past, so he should know it wasn't the most considerable thing to say. Fortunately, Bansha kicked against Soul's shin and scoffed at him. ''You know Morro's sensitive about the Green Ninja. After all, Lloyd kinda took his place and seeing him get all the fame surely feels like shit.'' ''Thank you.'' The ravenette said and averted his gaze from the table of the Ninjas. Yet he could still hear everyone around him whispering about Lloyd which made Morro groan and slam his head on the table, hands covering both of his ears. ''I'm gonna fucking snap.'' ''Just don't kill anyone, I actually tend to enjoy your presence sometimes and if you were in prison it'd be significantly quieter.'' ''You always talk like everyone is being a nuissance to you, Soul.'' ''That's because they are, Bansha.'' ''Shut it, you two. I'm not in the mood for another stupid argument of yours.'' Morro groaned. ''Well? What're you gonna do?'' Bansha asked him as she took another bite of her sandwich. Morro lifted his head, his dark green eyes staring at the Green Ninja on the table across the room and his hair covering half of his face.

 

''I'm gonna pay the old man a visit...''


	3. Chapter 2

Lloyd sat in the very back of the bus, trying to cover his eyes with his blonde hair. Everyone in the bus was brawling and messing around as usual although he couldn't help but feel the stares of his fellow students practically burning through his body. Don't get the wrong idea, Lloyd was happy that he wasn't being bullied anymore, ecstatic even. But what dimmed his excitement was that now everyone looked up to him which didn't sound bad at first. After all, the people of Ninjago had all admired the Green Ninja and he was seen as the hero. Now that he had revealed himself to be the Green Ninja and everybody knew, he felt uncomfortable. Before all of this, he was so confident in his powers and loved the recognition and admiration he got, something that he'd been deprived of his whole life. But all of that, all of that had always been the Green Ninja, not Lloyd Garmadon. The Green Ninja with his mask that acted as a shield that covered up his identity, giving him comfort and confidence. Contrary to that, Lloyd Garmadon was an awkward teenager without any self-esteem whatsoever that had been bullied and completely excluded from all the things a normal boy would enjoy; playing with other kids, having sleepovers and playing stupid games like truth or dare and, most importantly, having a father. Lloyd Garmadon and the Green Ninja were not the same person. They were two different personalities, combined in a single body. Which is why Lloyd couldn't handle all the positive attention he's been receiving. Students greeting him in the hallways with smiles on their faces and admiration in their eyes, girls suddenly gathering in crowds around him and trying to flirt with him, people asking for his autograph on the streets... It made him feel uncomfortable. The awkward Lloyd didn't know how to handle the recognition of the great Green Ninja. And it was killing him. He knew he should feel happier but the heavy, twisting feeling in his guts was the same as it had ever been, the only difference being he didn't have a mask and a city to safe as an escape anymore. This was his life now, no going back. Thankfully, it didn't take long after that train of thought until the bus arrived at his stop. Lloyd quickly got off the bus and put his hood on, keeping his head low since he didn't want to get instantly recognized by everyone. The blonde boy shoved his hands in the pockets of his green jacket he wore despite it being blazing hot. It gave him a sense of comfort since he was able to hide under it and sneak glances at people without them noticing. He soon arrived at the building he lived in. The blonde boy opted to using the escalator instead of taking the stairs since his flat was on the eleventh floor and he really didn't feel like walking onehundredfiftytwo stairs (yes, he counted). Lloyd took off his shoes and entered the apartment, quickly discarding his backpack on the floor right next to the door. ''I'm home!'' He shouted as he took off his jacket and hung it on the coatrack. ''Hey, honey!'' His mom greeted him, her voice coming from the kitchen. ''How was school?'' Lloyd shrugged as he started making his way to the kitchen. ''Fine, I guess.'' Koko had just poured herself a glass of ice cold lemonade and offered Lloyd a glass as well. He gladly took it and quickly gulped all of it down. ''Thirsty, huh?'' ''Yeah...it's kinda hot out.'' Lloyd said with a lopsided smile as he ran a hand through his hair that was sticking to his forehead due to the sweat. ''Anyway, I'm meeting up with the guys today.'' He said as. ''Be sure to do your homework, you don't wanna start slacking off now!'' ''Thanks, mom. I'll be in my room, then.'' He said with a small smile as he placed the glass in the sink and walked through the hallway to enter his room. One look at the clock told him that if he wanted to be on time for the meetup at the warehouse he had to leave now. Lloyd knew his mom wouldn't let him go until he'd done his homework. It was something she'd been doing ever since he started school and she was super serious about it as well, so Lloyd did the only thing he could. He wrote a short note and put it on his desk, then opened his window and jumped out, quickly running from roof to roof to get to his destination. 

 

 

Morro had crossed his arms, drumming his fingers against one of them impatiently. He had snuck into the Warehouse which he knew acted as the headquarters of The Secret Ninja Force and was now leaning next to a door that lead to the room Wu was in. Morro knew he was in there, yet he also kenw that Wu didn't know he was here. The old man was probably drinking tea or meditating or some shit. Morro began tapping his foot on the floor, running his hand through his hair when he heard footsteps approaching the door. The door opened with a creak and Morro let his gaze wander to his left, looking down at his former sensei with narrowed eyes. ''Morro.'' The old man stated firmly, not even bothering to look up at the teen and instead looking straight ahead. The ravenette huffed. ''Where's your precious Green Ninja, old man?'' He took a step forward so he was now standing in front of Wu, intimidatingly glaring down at him. ''Why have you come back, Morro?'' Wu looked up at Morro with squinted yet distrusting eyes. ''What's the big deal? Relaaax, sensei.'' Morro chuckled lowly, his stare filled with raging emotion he'd bottled up throughout the years. ''You think just because you made your dear nephew the Green Ninja and completely disowned me I'd want to kill you?'' Morro's mocking tone along with his wide, raging eyes made Wu grip his staff tighter and slowly back up once the ravenette started taking slow steps towards him. ''I did not disown you, it was you yourself who proved to not be fit for the title of the Green Ninja.'' ''So what? That doesn't justify that that blonde, useless brat without elemental powers gets recognition, admiration and all the fame I was promised.'' Morro growled as the wind suddenly picked up, even though they were in the warehouse. A gush of wind slammed the door shut behind them loudly, leaving both of them locked in the room. ''Do not blame Lloyd because you can not accept that you are not the right person.'' ''I am the right one! I'll show you just how wrong you are!'' Morro yelled as he slightly bent forward and clenched his hands into fists, summoning a harsh gust of wind that almost knocked Wu off his feet. The sensei dodged and lunged forward, aiming for Morro's knees with his staff. The ravenette jumped up and landed on the staff, using his position to do a kick Wu directy into the face. The old man stumbled back, clutching his bleeding nose yet still gripped his staff tightly. Morro summoned another gust of wind and this time it hit Wu, sending him flying against a table that was placed in the middle of the room. ''Uncle Wu?'' A voice outside the room suddenly said. ''Are you in here?'' Before either of them could react, the door was suddenly opened only to reveal a certain blonde boy. ''U-uncle...'' He stuttered once he saw the injured Wu leaning against the wooden table until his gaze fellt onto the ravenette standing in front of him. ''W-what...'' Morro's blood had been boiling ever since he saw Wu again after all these years and now seeing Lloyd stand in front of him with an expression that held absolutely no knowledge about what he'd taken from him drove him over the edge. As his hands tensed until they formed a shape resembling claws, the wind picked up again, this time even harsher and faster than before. The harsh gusts tugged at Lloyd's clothing and ruffled his blonde locks roughly as he stared at the ravenette in front of him in awe and horror. Who was this guy? An elemental master for sure, yet why was he here and what had made him so angry? Before the blonde boy could open his mouth, another harsh gust knocked him off his feet and made him fly backwards before a cyclone formed, tossing him around in every direction as he flailed about, trying to get it to stop. ''Morro, stop this.'' The ravenette turned around, his gaze drifting from Lloyd to the old man who was still clutching his nose with furrowed eyebrows. ''What makes you think I will?'' Morro said with a monotone yet furious eyes as he flung Lloyd against the wall without even looking over his shoulder. ''Lloyd! Shit, bro, what happened?'' He heard another voice behind him which made him turn around. There was the red guy Lloyd liked to hang out with helping him up as the blonde boy rubbed the back of his head where he got hit. ''Tell me who did this to you, bro, I swear to god I will beat the living crap out of them!'' ''Lloyd!'' Another voice suddenly said and soon enough, Nya entered the warehouse and let her gaze wander around the hall until it landed on Morro. The ravenette furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to push his anger aside since he was sure the rest of the group would show up soon as well and he wouldn't stand a chance against six ninja. His gaze fell on the open window he'd used to get into the Warehouse and quickly climbed up and slipped through it , vanishing from sight. ''We gotta help Sensei Wu!'' Lloyd shrugged Kai and Nya off as he tried to limb over to the room his uncle was in. ''Easy there, bro, who was that?'' Kai asked as he rushed to his side and put his arm over his shoulder so he could help him walk. ''I-I have no idea, I just got here and I...I heard noises a-and then I came into the room and there was this guy and- oh god, we gotta help Wu!'' ''I know who that was...'' Nya growled quietly to herself. The group entered the room and Lloyd immediatly rushed to his uncle's side and helped the old man get up. ''U-uncle Wu, who was that guy and what did he want and-'' ''Calm down there, bro. He's got a bloody nose.'' Kai tried to calm him down as he got a first aid kit that was stored in the closet. ''That was Morro, right?'' Nya spoke up, nervously fidgeting around with her fingers. ''Yes, it was.'' Wu answered. ''W-wait, you know that guy?'' Lloyd asked as he took a paper cloth and was just about to clean the blood off his uncle's face when he took the cloth and did it himself. ''Sensei Wu, why did he do this? I mean, he's got a pretty edgy attitude but I didn't think he could ever actually beat up someone.'' ''Woah, what happened?'' Cole asked as he and the rest of the Secret Ninja Force entered the small room. ''My sensors indicate a major event happening shortly before our arrival.'' ''Sensei Wu!'' Cole, Jay and Zane walked up to their Sensei who was being patched up by Kai in concern. ''So when are you gonna spill the beans, Sensei? You can start telling the story now that everyone's here.'' The fire Ninja said as he rummaged through the first aid kit. The old man let out a long sigh. ''You six are not my first students.'' ''What?'' They all said at the same time. ''There was one before you; Morro, the Master of Wind.'' ''Hold up, I didn't know Morro was an elemental master!'' Nya said as she twirled one of her black hair strands around her finger. ''And I didn't know you hung out with guys like that. I swear to god, if he lays a finger on you or Lloyd I'm gonna-'' ''Be still, Kai.'' ''...yes, Sensei.'' ''As I was saying, Morro was my very first student. I found him when he was still a young child living on the streets. I took him in and trained him to become a ninja. But not just any ninja. He was a perfectionist and always did whatever was necessary to help him achieve his goal.'' ''Well what was his goal?'' Cole asked. ''To become the Green Ninja.'' Everyone gasped except Zane who simply said, ''gasp'' and put on a schocked face. ''I thought he could be the right one, the one who would be able to connect a team as their leader but...I was wrong.'' ''W-what happened?'' Lloyd asked with wide, excited eyes as if he was a little kid listening to the most enticing story in his entire life. ''He nearly killed someone.'' The blonde's eyes widened in fear before narrowing, a dull glimmer appearing in them as he looked at his uncle in disbelief. ''W-why would he do that? I mean, there's gotta be a reason someone would do that, right?'' He asked. ''No, there was no reason.'' The room was enveloped by an awkward silence that weighed each of them down like a thick blanket. ''And from that moment on, I knew he wasn't fit to be the Green Ninja. In fact, I decided he wouldn't be fit to be a Ninja at all. The title of Ninja is a title of honour and respect, a title that is not meant for someone who would be able to kill.'' ''What happened after that?'' Jay asked as he hid his face behind his orange scarf and nervously fidgeted around with it. ''He left and never returned.'' No one dared say a thing, they all were lost in their own thoughts until Wu got up and left the room. ''Wow wow wow, where are you going?'' They all began talking at the same time, asking hundreds of questions on end until Wu turned around and said, ''Silence!''. The old man gripped his staff tighter and stroked his beard. ''I must go on a journey into the depths of my mind to find myself.'' ''You mean you're going on vacation.'' Cole bluntly stated. ''Don't judge me!'' Wu squinted at the Earth Ninja as he walked out of the Warehouse and stepped on the Bounty. ''I am super, super old. And that means I deserve rent.'' He said nonchalantly as he skipped over to the ship's wheel and started the engine. ''But what if we need you here!'' Lloyd said concerned. ''My brother's good now, you have nothing to worry about!'' ''But-'' ''See ya.'' And just like that, the engine roared and boosted the Bounty far into the sunset at a rapid speed. ''Great, what do we do now?'' Kai groaned and ran a hand through his hair, or at least tried to since his hair was full of gel to give it it's spiky appearance. ''You guys watched the news this morning, right?'' Jay quietly asked. ''You mean Good Morning Ninjago? Yes, I have. It is the main source of information for a normal human teenager like me after all!' Zane said with a stiff grin and lifted his hands into the air. ''They said Garmadon's volcano is getting more active lately. Do you think Garmadon's behind this?'' Cole asked. ''Guys, guys. I know my dad, he's not bad anymore, I promise. He'd never do something like this.'' ''Still, we should check that out.'' Nya said with crossed arms. ''I dunno, sis. The whole thing has gotten pretty unstable, we might dig our own graves with this.'' Kai said and put one arm around Nya's shoulder. ''Burning hot graves, that is. Ha ha...'' Jay added and awkwardly laughed to himself at his very bad joke. ''Correct!'' Zane chimed in. ''Guys, we're the Secret Ninja Force! Well, maybe not so secret anymore but we're still Ninja! We've fought Garmadon and Meowthra before, an unstable volcano is nothing compared to that!'' Lloyd tried to encourage his team members. ''We'll check it out after school tomorrow.'' He added with a lopsided smile. ''If you say so, bro! I trust you!'' Kai said with a grin and ruffled through the blonde's hair. The sudden lack of sunlight made Lloyd snap out of his thoughts and look at the cloudy night sky. ''Wait-what time is it?'' ''It is 9:01 p.m.'' Zane answered. ''Oh no, I'm late! Argh, my mom will be so mad, I promised to do my homework! I gotta go, see you guys tomorrow!'' Lloyd quickly ran off. ''Be careful! Good Morning Ninjago said there are a lot of people going missing lately!'' Jay said in concern as he nervously fumbled with his scarf. ''I'm the Green Ninja! I can look after myself!'' Lloyd's faint voice answered from somewhere around the corner. And just like that, he was gone.

 

Morro was fuming with anger. His hands were clenched so tightly into fists that his nails had started digging into his flesh and his dark green eyes were seeping with pure hatred as he paced up and down the rooftop, the lights of the city beneath him barely illuminating his tall frame. He couldn't calm down, not after seeing his old master and that green buffoon that dared call himself the Green Ninja. Morro knew that he was destined to be in his spot, it was something Wu had told him again and again when he was still living with him and it had been the only thing that gave Morro hope and something he could focus on after years of being mistreated and despairing so much he could barely breathe at the thought of it. And now that fucking Lloyd had it. He could've done so much more back at the warehouse, why did he flee through the window like some sort of rat when the cat came into the room? The Secret Ninja Force were merely excuses for Ninja and he was certain he could've taken them on all by himself, especially that green bastard. Morro's blood began boiling at the mere thought of his face. He needed to let out his anger and he needed to do it **_now_** , otherwise things were going to get real ugly for some of the citizens walking on the streets below him. The harsh wind tugged at his clothing as his enraged eyes scanned the are beneath him like a predator looking for it's prey. He caught a glimpse of green in the corner of his eye and immediatly turned his head around. And there he was. The Green Ninja Lloyd Garmadon running into an alleyway, presumably to take a shortcut to get home. Morro might've missed his opportunity at the Warehouse but he was not throwing away his shot this time. With quick, soundless steps he jumped from roof to roof, keeping his gaze on the boy below him as he parcoured around.  Lloyd had his hood up but Morro couldn't be tricked by a simple hoodie. He knew this was the one he was looking for. Deciding not to wait any longer, Morro jumped down using a bunch of windows to hold onto so he wouldn't directly fall onto the floor, and immediatly tackled Lloyd against the wall, holding him by his collar. He growled lowly in his throat as he leaned closer to Lloyd's face, their gazes locking with each other. The blonde boy yelped as he was shoved against the wall and looked at Morro with widened eyes before regaining his composture and gripping Morro's hands that were clenched around his white shirt. ''You again? What do you want?'' He tried to sound collected, calm and in control but it sounded more like he was looking down on Morro in his superiority which pissed Morro off even more. ''It's none of your business, you mothrefucker.'' He said quietly, a lethal tone seeping from every single word that left his mouth. Morro gripped his shirt even tighter, tearing holes through it and lifting him even closer to him before slamming him back against the wall, banging Lloyd's head on the concrete wall behind him. Morro wasted no time and quickly went from gripping his shirt to gripping his neck tight inbetween his hands. Lloyd began to claw at his hands as he began to choke, his lungs desperately screaming for air. The blonde boy gagged multiple times and tried to gasp for air yet he could only wheeze desperately. ''S...st...o...p...''He managed to choke out as his hands scratched Morro's hands until he drew blood. The ravenette only chuckled at the sight before him, relishing every second of watching the oh so mighty Green Ninja squirm, wheeze and gag in his tight grip. Black dots started clouding his vision and he could feel himself growing more desperate and frightened with every second. He was not gonna die, not in a dark alleyway and not if it wasn't to protect Ninjago! Using all of his fading strenght, Lloyd brought his knee up, effectively kicking Morro's crotch. The ravenette let go and bent over in pain, groaning as he did. The blonde boy used this opportunity and made a run for it, despite the extreme feeling of diziness that was throwing him off balance and almost made him stumble. His dry throat made him gag once more yet the reliefed feeling of the cool, tainted air of the city made him slightly stronger than before. Morro's eyebrows furrowed as he squinted at the silhoutte of Lloyd who was trying to climb onto the roof of the building next to them. Anger flowed through his veins once again as a strong gush of wind blew the blonde boy down into the alley once more. Lloyd landed harshly on his back, a bone-chilling 'crack' echoed through the air and paralyzed him for a second. Morro wasted no time and immediatly pounced onto the younger boy, hitting him straight on the nose. Lloyd gasped for air as pain shot through him, making his vision temporarily go white. The ravenette hit him again, this time on his right eye. Filled with anger, he gripped Lloyd's blonde locks tightly between his fingers and pulled him up so his mouth was now next to the smaller boy's ear. ''How's this feel, Greenie? I bet you like that, huh? You like it when I inflict the pain on you that you inflicted on me.'' He chuckeld lowly, clearly satisfied by the fact that all Lloyd could do was breathe heavily since the pain was paralyzing him. Morro tugged at his locks one more time and then let go of the blonde boy's hair. Lloyd's head fell back, his eyes dull and lifeless, blood running out of his nose and yet his heavy, wheezing breathing was making it clear that he was still alive. Morro licked his lips maliciously at the sight before him and delivered one last heavy punch to Lloyd's nose before he got up. The blonde boy moaned in pain as thick blood ran down his throat, the coppery metallic taste of it making him gag. ''Look at the great Green Ninja now, huh?'' Morro nudged Lloyd's motionless body with his foot. ''You look so pathetic right now, all beat up like this.'' The ravenette had to admit, as fucked up as it was, Lloyd looked kinda hot right now, so motionless, helpless and pathetic. It was perhaps the guiltiest pleasure of his, but Morro finally felt satisfied. He'd shown the ''almighty Green Ninja'' his place and just how weak he was compared to him as well as gotten to see him in his most vulnerable state. With one last malicious chuckle, Morro turned around and vanished with the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that got kinda sexual at the end. Not that I mind but whoops I guess that wasn't intended and my hand kinda slipped on my keyboard.


End file.
